wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Testament dziwaka/I/06
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja=Część I | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni= | następny= | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} VI. Gra w „Stany Zjednoczone.” Wieczorne numera dzienników dnia tego i ranne następnego, rozkupione zostały w podwójnej, a nawet potrójnej cenie. Wprost wyrywano je przekupniom. Bo jeżeli ośm tysięcy osób zgromadzonych w teatrze mogło słyszeć odczytanie testamentu, to setki tysięcy w samem Chicago, a całe miliony we wszystkich Stanach, również pożerani ciekawością nie mieli tego szczęścia. Ale w miarę jak obszerne artykuły, interwiewy, i reporterskie wiadomości udzielały upragnionych szczegółów i objaśnień, poczęto znowu niecierpliwie dopytywać, kiedy ukaże się do nabycia reprodukcya mapy ułożonej przez Williama I. Hypperbone’a, wedle wzoru prastarej gry „gęsi.” Wszyscy żądali jaknajprędzej dowiedzieć się w jakim porządku zacny członek Klubu dziwaków rozmieścił w przedziałkach wszystkie pięćdziesiąt Stanów wolnej rzeczypospolitej. Które z nich wskazywały na opóźnienie, na areszt dłuższy lub krótszy, na cofanie się wstecz, na nowe rozpoczęcie gry, wreszcie na owe opłaty pojedyńcze, podwójne i potrójne?... A jeżeli wyrozumiemy tę ciekawość ogółu, o ile słuszniejszą była ona u „sześciu,” którym przecież najwięcej zależy otrzymać jakąś pewność pod tym względem. Ale dzięki wspólnym staraniom prezesa Higginbotham i rejenta Tornbrock, mapa owa ukazała się już w dwadzieścia cztery godziny w milionowych odbitkach z dokładnem zachowaniem rysunku i kolorytu wzoru, dowcipnie obmyślonego i ułożonego przez zmarłego dziwaka. Gdy zaś cena jednego egzemplarza wynosiła zaledwie dwa centy, nie było bodaj nikogo w całem Chicago któryby, jej sobie nie kupił. Olbrzymie też zażądania przychodziły ze wszystkich stron Ameryki, bo zrozumiano odrazu, że posiadając taką mapę gry, każdy będzie mógł z zupełną swobodą śledzić mającą się rozegrać osobliwą partyę. Oto w jakim porządku, w przedziałkach tuż przy sobie leżących i ponumerowanych , zostały rozmieszczone wszystkie 50 Stanów, które w ową porę składały Zjednoczone państwo północnej Ameryki. Jak widzimy Stan Illinois powtórzony tu jest aż czternaście razy, z czego wszakże dostatecznie wytłomaczył się już sam William I. Hypperbone. Pozostaje nam jeszcze przejrzeć, jakie inne Stany wybrane zostały na opłaty, areszta, lub również niefortunne powroty. 1-o. Przedziałka 6-a: Stan New-York, odpowiadający „Mostowi” w grze „gęsi,” obowiązuje grającego do natychmiastowego przeniesienia się do przedziałki 12-ej czyli Stanu Nowego Meksyku wraz z pojedyńczą opłatą. 2-o. Przedziałka 19-a: Stan Luisiany, na miejscu „Hotelu” zmusza partnera do pozostania w bezczyności w ciągu dwóch kolei gry reszty osób. 3-o. Przedziałka 31-a — Stan Newada, tam gdzie w „grze gęsi” „Studnia,” w głębi której grający siedzi dopóty, póki ktoś drugi nie przyjdzie zająć jego miejsca; nadto obowiązkowa potrójna opłata. 4-o. Przedziałka 42-a — Stan Nebraska w miejsce „Labiryntu”, z którego po złożeniu potrójnej kary wraca się do 30-ej przedziałki czyli Stanu Washington. 5-o. Przedziałka 52-a — Stan Missouri, w „grze gęsi” — „Więzienie,” zatrzymujące podróżnego do chwili aż ktoś równie mało szczęśliwy tam popadnie; oprócz tego potrójna opłata. 6-o. Przedziałka 58-a — Stan Kalifornii, poprzednio „Trupia głowa,” gdzie niemiłosierne prawo gry zmusza partnera do potrójnej opłaty, wraz z powrotem do pierwszej przedziałki t. j. do Stanu Rhode-Island. Wiemy już, że czternaście razy powtórzony Stan Illinois w przedziałkach od piątej do sześćdziesiątej trzeciej — zajmuje dawne stanowisko „gęsi.” Grającemu nie wolno tu zatrzymać się dłużej i podług przepisu podwaja otrzymaną ilość punktów, dopóki nie trafi na przedziałkę, która by nie była poświęconą temu ptakowi wyjątkowo sympatycznemu dla Williama I. Hypperbone’a. Właściwie jeżeliby szczęście grającemu posłużyło i pierwsze rzucenie kości przeniosło go do dziewiątej przedziałki, to mógłby przechodząc od gęsi do gęsi, dostać się od razu do sześćdziesiątej trzeciej przedziałki, czyli, że jednym zamachem wygrałby partyę. Tego wszakże nie chciał testator, więc ponieważ liczbę dziewięć można otrzymać rzuceniem 2 kości w dwojakiem zestawieniu, a mianowicie: trzy i sześć albo pięć i cztery, zatem w pierwszym razie służy mu prawo zajęcia dwudziestej szóstej przedziałki t. j. Stanu Wisconsin — w drugim zaś osiada w pięćdziesiątej trzeciej czyli Stanie Florydy. W ten sposób wyprzedza wprawdzie znacznie swoich towarzyszy, korzyść wszakże z tego jest raczej tylko pozorną; nie zapominajmy bowiem, że przepisy wymagają, aby za ostatniem rzuceniem kości, otrzymał dokładnie tylko tyle punktów, ile jeszcze potrzeba; zatem skazany jest na cofnięcie się wstecz, jeżeli przekroczy główny cel swych zabiegów t. j. 63-ą przedziałkę. Jeszcze jedna uwaga. Jeżeliby grający znalazł na miejscu, do którego los go wysyła, jednego ze swych współ partnerów, ten ostatni obowiązany jest zająć jego dawne miejsce, wnosząc równocześnie do kasy pojedyńczą opłatę. Od kary tej zwalnia okoliczność, gdyby choć na kilka godzin poprzednio miejsce to opuścił; ustępstwo, które przyjął testator ze względu na konieczny nieraz wypoczynek w tych nieustannych podróżach. Pozostała ostatnia kwestya, może właśnie najbardziej interesująca, na którą wszakże najwięcej nawet szczegółowe zapoznanie się z kartą gry, nie mogło dać odpowiedzi, a mianowicie do jakiej miejscowości w danym Stanie grający obowiązany był się udać. Czy William I. Hypperbone zdecydował się tu na wybór stolicy albo miasta głównego, lub też miejscowości znanej bądź to z pięknego położenia, bądź z wypadków historycznych. Nie wiedziano nic o tem. Wprawdzie załączona do testamentu notatka, rozstrzygała stanowczo to pytanie, ale zmarły życzył sobie, aby ten szczegół przesłany był dopiero interesowanemu wraz z depeszą oznajmiającą mu nowy rezultat rzuconych dla niego kości. Jakkolwiek zaś czynność tę pan Tornbrock obowiązany był powtarzać co dwa dni, aż do ukończenia gry, nie było obawy, aby grający mieli zbyt mało czasu na swe obowiązkowe podróże. Gdy bowiem było ich teraz siedmiu, przeto siedm razy dwa, stanowiło dni czternaście dla każdego. Przeciąg czasu wystarczający aż nadto przy rozgałęzionych w całem państwie liniach kolei żelaznych oraz komunikacyi wodnej na kursujących parowcach, chociażby nawet wypadała konieczność przeniesienia się z jednego końca państwa na drugi, np. ze stanu Maine do Texas albo też z Oregon do najdalszych punktów Florydy. Takiemi były warunki stawiane współpartnerom w niebywałej grze po Stanach Zjednoczonych. Od żadnego z nich grający uchylić się nie mógł, pozostawało mu jedynie albo wszystko przyjąć, albo wszystko odrzucić. I znowu publiczność wystawioną została na próbę cierpliwości, tym razem wszakże niedługo trwałą,. Wszyscy wybrani losem okazali się gotowymi do spełnienia woli zmarłego dziwaka, chociaż nie wszyscy z równych pobudek chciwości. Bo jeżeli pod tym względem kommodor Urrican nie ustępował Tomaszowi Crabbe w osobie Johna Milnera, to obaj razem nie dorównywali jeszcze uczuciu, które miotało bogatymi lichwiarzami Titbury. Natomiast Maks Réal i Harris T. Kymbale, uważali oczekujące ich podróże przedewszystkiem z punktu widzenia turystów; pierwszy dla swych studyi malarskich, drugi dla zebrania materyału do swych felietonów. Najdłużej wahała się Helena Nałęczówna i Jowita miała niemało z nią pracy. — Skoro ty nie chcesz Helu, to ja sama pójdę prosić naszych pryncypałów o urlop dla ciebie — no, i dla siebie również, bo już stanowczo będę ci towarzyszyła aż do sześćdziesiątej trzeciej przedziałki. — Ależ to istotne szaleństwo — zawołała młoda Polka. — Przeciwnie, to rzecz bardzo rozumna — odparła Jowita Foley — a ponieważ ty wygrasz te sześćdziesiąt milionów zacnego pana Hypperbone’a... — Ja?... — No, naturalnie, nie kto inny tylko ty... i zechcesz mi dać połowę za moje trudy. — Nietylko połowę, ale bierz sobie i wszystko... — Przyjmuję — odpowiedziała Amerykanka z udaną powagą, choć w oczach jej igrała figlarna wesołość. Oczywiście pani Katarzyna nie puściłaby swego małżonka samego na te peregrynacye, chociaż wyjazd jej podwajał koszta, nad któremi nie mogła i tak dosyć się nażalić skąpa jej natura. — Skoro nie jest to wzbronione, pojedziemy oboje, tak będzie lepiej, a nawet bezpieczniej; już w tem moja głowa, żeby nas to jak najtaniej kosztowało — ty tego nie umiesz — tłomaczyła swemu Hermanowi, który nie śmiał jej przeczyć choćby jednem słowem, przywykły do bezwzględnego posłuszeństwa. Łatwo też pojąć, że Tom Crabbe nie będzie również opuszczony przez swego opiekuna Johna Milnera, który nie omieszka urządzić wszędzie, gdzie tylko przybędzie popisów· bokserskich, przynoszących mu znaczne korzyści. Czy zaś kommodor Urrican, Maks Réal i Harris T. Kymbale będą podróżowali sami, czy też zabiorą swych służących, o tem nikt jeszcze nie wspomniał. Nieskrępowani żadnem zastrzeżeniem testamentu, mają zupełną swobodę urządzenia się wedle swej woli, jak również dozwolonem jest każdemu z publiczności, jechać w ślad za nimi, (co też zapewne wielu uczyni), lub robić zakłady na podobieństwo tych, jakie weszły w zwyczaj na wyścigach koni. A biorąc w rachunek spekulacyjny zapał Amerykanów i ogólną ich pochopność do zakładów, możemy być pewni, że wysokie nawet sumy zaangażowane zostaną w tej grze szczególnej. Co się tyczy kosztów podróży, kommodor Urrican i Herman Titbury dość są bogaci, by czerpać z własnej szkatuły, a John Milner pewnym jest nawet, że zdoła jeszcze coś odłożyć z bokserskich w tym czasie przedstawień Tom Crabba; również Harrisowi Kymbale nie grozi ostateczność zatrzymania się w połowie gry z braku funduszów, gdyż wydawca „Trybuny” otworzył mu potrzebny kredyt obliczając, że nie straci na tem w żadnym razie, bo jakąż nową reklamą będą dla pisma nadsyłane felietony z barwnym opisem wrażeń i przygód, których pewno nie zabraknie teraz jego współpracownikowi. Mniej szczęśliwym od poprzednich jest pod tym względem młody malarz, mogący do swego pugilaresu drobną tylko włożyć sumkę; nie jest to dla niego wszakże powodem do złego humoru. Owszem, ze zwykłą sobie pogodą umysłu przygotowany jest zaciągnąć pożyczkę, gdy tego okaże się potrzeba. Ale Helena Nałęczówna nie liczy wcale na pożyczkę, a fundusze jej są więcej niż skromne, więc też rozważa czy nie lepiej byłoby usunąć się dobrowolnie przed rozpoczęciem jeszcze tej gry szalonej. — Nigdy na to nie pozwolę — wołała energicznie Jowita Foley — podniesiemy z banku wspólne nasze oszczędności, i... — I nie zajedziemy daleko... — Przeciwnie, bardzo daleko... — Ależ oblicz tylko! Jeżeli los zmusi nas choćby do jednej opłaty... Los nie zmusi nas do niczego, prócz... do wygrania — zadecydowała śmiała Amerykanka, tak pewnym głosem, że Helena napróżnoby siliła się przeciwstawić jej swe wątpliwości. W każdym razie zarówno młoda Polka jak i artysta malarz nie zostaną z pewnością ulubieńcami spekulantów amerykańskich, i zakładów o ich wygraną będzie niezawodnie bardzo mało, skoro wiadomem jest, że pierwsza niemożność złożenia opłaty ma ich wykluczyć z gry, dając o tyle większe szanse drugim partnerom. Znaleźli się przecież tak ryzykowni, którzy licząc na szczęście Maksa Réala, choćby dla tego tylko, że los okazał się mu przyjaznym, wskazując jako pierwszego na listę „sześciu,” co mu dawało przywilej rozpoczęcia gry, stawiali na niego wysokie sumy. Ale właśnie to wyróżnienie losu dla artysty, wprowadzało w wściekły gniew kommodora, który jak wiemy był dopiero szóstym z rzędu. Trochę wszakże spokojnego zastanowienia, wykazałoby mu, jak nic nieznaczącem w rzeczywistości było tak zazdroszczone pierwszeństwo, bo czyż nie łatwo ostatniemu wyprzedzić wszystkich, gdyby np. sumą punktów: pięć i cztery wysłany odrazu został do pięćdziesiątej trzeciej przedziałki, czyli do Stanu Florydy? A było to przecież rzeczą całkiem możliwą, dzięki dowcipnie zestawionym kombinacyom, które podanie przypisuje bogatemu w pomysły zmysłowi starej Hellady. Niechże nas nie dziwi, że publiczność tak żywo zainteresowana tą sprawą od samego jej początku, mało troszczyła się o koszta i trudy współgrających w podróżach, które mogły się przeciągnąć nietylko tygodnie i miesiące, ale nawet lata całe, jak tego prawie są pewni członkowie Klubu Dziwaków, codzienni świadkowie owych partyi ciągle wznawianych przez Williama Hypperbona, a długich nieraz jak wieczność. Gdyby jednak gra ta olbrzymia miała rzeczywiście potrwać tak długo, czyż wszystkim partnerom wystarczą ostatecznie siły fizyczne na owo bezustanne zmienianie miejsca? Czyż niejeden z nich nie będzie zmuszonym wyrzec się spodziewanych korzyści na rzecz silniejszego lub więcej przez los faworyzowanego?... Ale cóż to obchodzi publiczność? Jej teraz chodzi przedewszystkiem o to, aby się wreszcie gra już rozpoczęła, i by każdy mógł na mapie lub, jak to wielu zapewne uczyni osobiście, śledzić ruchy partnerów. Jeżeli wszakże ogół spoglądał na te ważne kwestye obojętnym wzrokiem, ktoś roztropny poradził interesowanym, aby zawarli dobrowolny układ, mocą którego wygrywający obowiązywał się podzielić ze swymi towarzyszami otrzymanym kapitałem, i zatrzymując połowę; drugą oddałby do równego działu mniej szczęśliwym od siebie. W ten sposób każdy miał by już zapewniony kapitał pięciu milionów dolarów — gdy dla wygrywającego pozostałaby jeszcze piękna suma trzydziestu milionów. Każdy praktyczny umysł pojął bez trudu, że jest to projekt nie do odrzucenia, zwłaszcza, że testator nie krępował w tym względzie żadnym ze swej strony zastrzeżeniem. Dla koniecznego porozumienia zebrali się wiec wszyscy „sześciu,” i po szczegółowem rozpatrzeniu warunków, pierwszy Herman Titbury zgodził się przyjąć układ, który zapewniał mu bądź co bądź zysk nie do pogardzenia, a chociaż pani Katarzyna w swej niepohamowanej chciwości sprzeciwiała się temu , tym razem jednak ustąpić musiała. Trzeźwo na wszystko patrzący Harris T. Kymbale nie namyślał się również długo, okazując się gotowym do podpisania umowy, jak również Helena Nałęczówna, kierująca się radą panów Marschal i Field, mimo, że Jowita Foley z wielkiego zapału dla dobra swej przyjaciółki utrzymywała, że albo wszystko albo nic! Dalekim był od takiej ostateczności John Milner. On zadawalnia się zapewnieniem pięciu milionów, które na rachunek Toma Crabba wpłynęłyby oczywiście do jego kieszeni. Trochę wahający z początku był Maks Réal, zwyczajnie jak artysta lubiący wszelkie nadzwyczajności, w końcu jednak i on gotowym był do ugody. Pozostał więc tylko kommodor Urrican, ale właśnie z nim sprawa stała się najtrudniejsza Z niesłychaną gwałtownością wybuchnął, wołając, że skoro wybrany został losem do odegrania partyi, więc ją też odegra aż do końca, i albo przegra albo wygra, ale w żadne podziały wdawać się nie myśli... Wszelkie perswazye i słowa uspokojenia były tylko oliwą dolewaną do ognia. Kommodor rzucał się i krzyczał, gestykulując przytem tak zawzięcie, że trącił niechcący siedzącego obok Toma Crabba, który uważając to za zaczepkę, już podniósł swe pięści, gotując się do walki. Na szczęście John Milner zdołał jeszcze w porę powstrzymać swego boksera, inaczej bowiem przyszłoby do sceny bynajmniej nie pożądanej... Wobec takiego oporu jednego z „sześciu” cóż znaczyła zgoda pozostałych? A nadto żaden z nich dotychczas nie zwrócił jeszcze uwagi na równie ważną przeszkodę do wszelkich układów między „sześcioma”, że im siódmy przybył współzawodnik, jak to wskazywał dopisek testamentu; a nikt nie wiedział przecież kim był ten który się ukrywał pod literami X. K. Z. Gdzie go szukać, jak do niego trafić? Czy zna go choćby rejent Tornbrock? A gdyby też znał, toż wyraźnie William I. Hypperbone zastrzega sobie najzupełniejsze jego incognito, które też z pewnością zachowane zostanie. A zatem na nic się zdadzą wszelkie układy między wybranymi, choćby nawet wszyscy zgadzali się na proponowany podział, gdy ten siódmy może właśnie wygrać partyę i nie skrępowany żadną umową, zabrać sobie cały kapitał. Niechże więc raczej beż żadnej zmiany spełniony zostanie pomysł testatora, i zanim nadejdzie 30-ty kwietnia, wraz z pierwszym rzuceniem kości w sali teatru Auditoryum, niechaj każdy przygotuje się do czekającej go podróży. Ale praktycznej tej rady nie myśli usłuchać kapryśny w swem usposobieniu Maks Réal, mimo, że właśnie on pierwszy wyruszyć ma w drogę. Nawet gdy jego matka, która w tym czasie przybyła z Quebec i zamieszkała w domu przy ul. South Halsted, przypomniała mu konieczność wcześniejszego przygotowania walizki, on jej na wpół żartem odpowiadał: — Nic nie nagli, droga matko, termin wyjazdu jeszcze tak daleki... — Mylisz się, moje dziecko, dnie upływają, i pozostaje ci ich już zaledwie kilka. — Zresztą przyznaj sama, że to wszystko jest tylko bezsensowną awanturą... — Która jednak może cię uczynić... — Milionerem, chciałaś powiedzieć — dokończył malarz z wesołym wybuchem śmiechu. — Tak jest milionerem — potwierdziła pani Réal, chętnie łudząca się nadzieją świetnego losu dla swego syna. — Ale mnie owe miliony nie nęcą znów tak bardzo, abym już dzisiaj miał się niepokoić, czekającą mię podróżą. — Jeśli cię to nudzi, pozwól abym ja cię wyręczyła. — Dziękuję ci, droga matko,... zostawmy to jeszcze do jutra, albo wiesz, najlepiej będzie dopiero zająć się tą sprawą w wilię wyjazdu... — To powiedz mi przynajmniej, co zamyślasz zabrać ze sobą? — Pendzle, szkatułkę z farbami, płótna, to najważniejsze; resztę pomieszczę z łatwością w tym małym kuferku. — Cóż znowu! Pomyśl tylko, że możesz być wysłany na drugi kraniec Ameryki... — O nie tak daleko znowu, bo tylko na drugi kraniec Stanów Zjednoczonych, droga matko! A chociażby nawet czekała mię podróż naokoło świata, jeszczebym więcej nie potrzebował — rzekł Maks wesoło i wracał do swej pracowni, ucałowawszy ręce pani Réal, która postanowiła bądź co bądź dopilnować syna, by lekkomyślnie nie traktował tak wyjątkowej sposobności dojścia do fortuny. Oznaczoną dopiero numerem piątym Helenę Nałęczównę, nic rzeczywiście nie nagli jeszcze do ostatecznych przygotowań do podróży, którą ma rozpocząć dopiero w dziesięć dni po wyjeździe malarza. To wszakże opóźnienie niecierpliwi Jowitę, która biada ze zwykłą sobie żywością: — Prawdziwe nieszczęście ten piąty dopiero numer! — Uspokój się — odpowiada jej Polka — tak ten jak każdy inny może być dobry, albo równie zły, jeśli wolisz... — Zlituj się, nie mów tak, to nam jeszcze nieszczęście przyniesie! — Ależ Jowito; popatrz mi w oczy, czy ty naprawdę masz nadzieję... — Nadzieję, że ty wygrasz? — No tak... — Nietylko mam nadzieję, ale równie pewna jestem tego, jak niewątpliwą jest rzeczą, że obecnie mamy wiosnę. — Ha, ha, ha!... — zaśmiała się Helena, tak serdecznie, że aż Jowita zawtórować jej musiała, choć miała raczej wielką ochotę uczęstować ją dobrym klapsem. Z czemże jednak porównać usposobienie w jakie popadł kommodor Urrican? Chyba tylko z gwałtowną gorączką, nie dającą mu ni chwili spokoju, a czyniącą go tak nieznośnym, że wszyscy jeszcze więcej poczęli go unikać. Ani dnia, ani nawet godziny nie zatrzyma się on dłużej w Chicago, pojedzie natychmiast, gdzie mu tylko los wskaże, chociażby nawet na bagnisty półwysep Florydy, byle tylko prędzej, byle już nie czekać. Nie z taką gorączkową radością wypatrują tej chwili oboje Titbury, których coraz więcej przeraża warunek owych nieszczęsnych opłat i równie niefortunnych uwięzień, jakie mogą im w czasie gry przypaść w udziale, narażając na nieobliczone straty. — Weźmiemy z sobą jaknajmniejszą sumę — zdecydowała pani Katarzyna — Z pełnego worka zawsze łatwiej grosz wypłynie, a od miejsc z temi głupiemi opłatami może nam się jakoś uda zdaleka utrzymać! Obojętny na te rzeczy bokser nie pyta ani kiedy wyjedzie, ani co to kosztować będzie. On nie ma innych pragnień nad swoje zwykłe sześć posiłków dziennie; a że mniej mu zależy na jakości jak na ilości, więc też John Milner pewnym jest, że zdoła zaspokoić jego apetyt w najmniejszej nawet mieścinie. — Że taka podróż podniesie znacznie cyfrę wydatków — rozumuje sobie sprytny antreprener — o tem nie wątpię, ale od czegóż moja głowa, bym nie skorzystał z reklamy, która nas wszędzie wyprzedzi, ściągając około mojego siłacza wszystkich miłośników sportu boksowania. Rozpocznie się więc cała serya popisów, będą się tłukli pięściami, łamali kości, wybijali zęby, a ja przy tem wszystkiem zgarnę sporo złota do worka. Tymczasem zarówno w Chicago jak i w wielu innych większych miastach północnej Ameryki spekulanci pootwierali biura „zakładów” z oddzielną rubryką dla każdego z „sześciu,” a właściwie już teraz „siedmiu” partnerów, na których publiczność spieszyła stawiać sumy różnej wartości, zupełnie jak w totalizatorze przy wyścigach konnych. Tylko, że gdy tutaj ani zdolności, ani przeszłe zasługi nie odgrywały żadnej roli przy wyborze, przeto kierowano się jedynie większą lub mniejszą sympatyą dla wybranej osobistości. Odtąd więc już nietylko dla czczej ciekawości, lecz z rzeczywistego interesu wyglądano ze wzrastającą niecierpliwością dnia trzydziestego kwietnia, jako terminu rozpoczęcia szalonej gry Williama I. Hypperbona. Ale oto ku najwyższemu zdziwieniu rozchodzi się wieść w wilię rzucenia kości, że pierwszy partner, Maks Réal, nie wrócił jeszcze ze swej wycieczki artystycznej. Cóż będzie jeśli nie zdąży stawić się w Auditoryum na oznaczoną godzinę?... Biedna matka artysty sama wielce tem zafrasowana, nie wie, co ma odpowiedzieć badającym ją reporterom. — Gdyby też jaka przeszkoda wstrzymała jego powrót — myśli z samolubnem zadowoleniem kommodor — jakżebym wiele zyskał, mając już nie sześciu, lecz pięciu przeciwników do zwalczenia!... Nadszedł nareszcie dzień oczekiwany. Publiczność znowu tłumnie cisnęła się do sali, a nikt nie umiał jeszcze powiedzieć, czy Maks Réal był czy nie był obecny. Mimo tego rejent Tornbrock wraz z uderzeniem godziny dwunastej w najbliższem otoczeniu prezesa Higginbotham i członków Klubu Dziwaków wyrzucił na stół z drewnianego kubeczka obie kości gry i donośnym obwieścił głosem: — Cztery i cztery... ośm! Stan Kanzas!... ----